


una notte di novembre

by Sam82



Category: British Actor RPF, Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: Freebatch - Freeform, Happy Ending, Introspection, Italiano | Italian, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21682153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam82/pseuds/Sam82
Summary: Vagava per le vie semi-deserte senza una meta precisa, aveva solo bisogno di stare da solo perso nei suoi pensieri.Il freddo era pungente, in una Londra stranamente poco affollata.La maggior parte delle persone si era rifugiata in qualche club in voga del momento, a bere e sorseggiare cocktail alla moda.Ma lui era lì, costeggiava la riva sinistra del Tamigi avvolto nei suoi pensieri e nel suo lungo cappotto blu.Ricordava di aver percorso quella strada tantissime volte in passato ed un brivido lo percorse nel momento esatto in cui ci pensò, non era il freddo della notte, era il dolore del ricordo, lo sapeva fin troppo bene, contro quel freddo che sentiva dentro non c’era nessun rimedio.
Relationships: Benedict Cumberbatch/Martin Freeman
Kudos: 1





	una notte di novembre

**Author's Note:**

> Ovviamente questa e altre storie che pubblicherò sono interamente frutto della mia fantasia e non intendono in modo alcuno offendere o ferire nessuna delle persone presenti in esse.

Era una notte di novembre, saranno state pressappoco le 2.

Vagava per le vie semideserte senza una meta precisa, aveva solo bisogno di stare da solo perso nei suoi pensieri.

Il freddo era pungente, in una Londra stranamente poco affollata.

La maggior parte delle persone si era rifugiata in qualche club in voga del momento, a bere e sorseggiare cocktail alla moda.

Ma lui era lì, costeggiava la riva destra nel Tamigi avvolto nei suoi pensieri e nel suo lungo cappotto blu.

Notò il riflesso della luna sul fiume ed alzò lo sguardo per osservarla. Era alta in cielo, circondata di stelle, era piena e risultava dannatamente luminosa ai suoi occhi stanchi. Cercò di contemplarla per qualche minuto ma era tutto inutile, dovette distogliere lo sguardo e si lasciò sfuggire un’imprecazione a bassa voce.

Poco più in là, una coppia di ragazzi era seduta sopra un muretto, abbracciata stretta, li poteva sentire sussurrarsi promesse di amore eterno, proprio verso di lei, quella luna che lui odiava così tanto.

Si fermò, stava riflettendo sul perché di questo odio così irrazionale, poi la soluzione dell’enigma gli apparve chiara e feroce dentro di sé.

Anche lui aveva fatto le stesse promesse, anche lui aveva affidato tutti i suoi più profondi desideri a quel satellite naturale foriero di speranze, e nonostante ciò, tutto era andato in frantumi.

La magia si era rotta, il sogno infranto e non gli era rimasto nulla, solo tanti piccoli cocci taglienti da raccogliere.

Provava una forte invidia per quei due ragazzi, per la loro giovane età e per la spensieratezza che essa comportava, a quel pensiero una fitta gli trapassò il cuore lasciandolo per qualche istante senza fiato.

Affrettò il passo per togliersi dagli occhi quell’immagine felice che lo disturbava fin nel profondo.

Si sentiva così solo e così disperato.

Una panchina, in una stradina laterale, sembrava volerlo chiamare a se.

Vi si sedette sopra, era terribilmente fredda, al contatto con le sue mani e i suoi vestiti lo fece trasalire ed un brivido gli percorse tutta la schiena.

Si appoggiò allo schienale, ora da seduto avrebbe ritentato. Alzò di nuovo i suoi occhi azzurri in direzione di quella palla luminosa in cielo, poteva vederne i crateri, le zone più scure e si chiese se ci fosse qualcuno a guardarlo da lassù.

I suoi occhi si riempirono di lacrime, li sentiva gonfi, pungevano, come piccoli spilli che lo penetravano fino nell’animo.

La visione si stava sfocando e grandi gocce salate presero a scendere calde facendoli bruciare le guance.

Si abbassò, i gomiti piantati nei quadricipiti, il viso stretto tra le mani gelide, le dita a stringere forte i capelli alla base della nuca come a volerseli strappare via,come se quel gesto avesse potuto porre fine a quello strazio.  
Il peso che sentiva all’altezza del cuore non voleva saperne di andarsene, non lo lasciava respirare, si sentiva sopraffatto da tutto quel dolore e ne era terrorizzato.

Quando avrebbe smesso? Erano anni che si era impadronito di lui, anni che lo tormentava ogni qualvolta era solo, ogni volta che non era completamente impegnato anima e corpo nel suo lavoro.

Puntuale, ogni volta che si concedeva di abbassare le difese,che provava a respirare senza dover sempre trattenere il fiato ed il controllo su se stesso, questo si ripresentava.

Non si era affievolito con il passare degli anni come aveva sperato, si era invece intensificato sempre di più, beffardo, spietato e crudele, a ricordagli ogni singola volta la presenza di quella voragine senza fondo che lui stesso aveva creato tempo fa.

Il dolore si prendeva gioco di lui, divertito gli ricordava quanto era stato stupido, quanto era stato superficiale a buttare via tutto così, con l’illusione che il mondo dorato di Hollywood ed i suoi riconoscimenti potessero essere più importanti dell’unica persona che aveva mai posseduto il suo cuore.

Le lacrime non volevano saperne di smettere, continuavano ad uscire copiose, seguivano i lineamenti stanchi e tirati del suo viso ed andavano ad impattarsi al suolo lasciando piccole chiazze qua e la nel silenzio assordante della città che amava.

Tremava, tremava violentemente, non era il freddo della notte, lo sapeva fin troppo bene, era tutto il rimpianto che si portava dentro,sentiva lo stesso freddo anche nelle calde giornate di agosto, non era il tempo il problema, il problema era lui .

Un pezzo rotto che non si sarebbe più aggiustato, un ingranaggio che non avrebbe mai più funzionato come un tempo.

Si ritrovò a guardare i due ragazzini di poco prima, erano ancora lì, stretti l’uno all’altra, forse un po’ sfacciati pensò, per essere in un luogo pubblico, ma intorno a loro non c’era nessuno e loro si erano ritagliati la loro bolla di piacere incuranti del mondo esterno, con il rumore del fiume a cullarli e il chiarore della luna a benedirli.

Riprese a piangere, stava singhiozzando cercando di non farsi sentire, cercando di reprimere la voglia e il bisogno di urlare al mondo tutto il suo dolore.

In quel momento gli apparve ben chiara nella mente la loro prima volta.

Era stata bellissima, due anime che si erano cercate, si erano trovate e si erano incastrate perfettamente tra loro, così come i lori corpi, pezzi perfetti di uno stesso puzzle.

Ricordava l’eccitazione, quando aveva capito che quella sera la loro relazione avrebbe fatto un passo avanti.

Ricordava la paura che si era fatta strada dentro di lui quando avevano iniziato a toccarsi ed accarezzarsi, l’angoscia di non essere giusto, di non essere all’altezza dell’altro, della sua poca esperienza al confronto.

Tutti quei pensieri che si hanno la prima volta, come fosse stato un’adolescente alla sua prima cotta.

Ricordava l’imbarazzo iniziale e di come l’altro gli aveva sorriso dicendoli che non doveva preoccuparsi di nulla, che loro si appartenevano ma che se lo avesse fatto sentire meglio lo avrebbe guidato, e lo fece, lo aveva guidato con amore e dolcezza.

Ricordava come fosse stato tutto perfetto infondo,le loro mani sulla pelle nuda, le loro labbra che si muovevano al ritmo dei loro respiri.

Non aveva dimenticato la loro crescente eccitazione, la sua foga e la brama del corpo dell’altro , entrambi volevano dar fondo alle loro più istintive e carnali pulsioni.

Poi ricordava di essere stato fermato, le parole ancora chiare nella sua mente “ Non così Ben, non stasera.”

Il respiro gli si era fermato in gola, lo sguardo pieno di paura. “St- sto sbagliando qualcosa?” gli occhi fissi , spaventati.

“Non stai sbagliando nulla, come potresti?” gli stava accarezzato dolcemente il viso.

“ Sei perfetto, e credimi quando ti dico che vorrei provare ogni posizione conosciuta con te e poi ricevere lo stesso trattamento in cambio,ma non stasera, non la nostra prima volta.”

Non capiva.

“ Tu mi dimostri sempre il tuo amore con tanti piccoli gesti e tante attenzioni, io non so essere così, ma stasera voglio dimostrarti tutto l’amore che provo per te, voglio che, quando ripenserai a questa notte, tu non abbia solo il ricordo del sesso,della passione. Io voglio che sia qualcosa di più,voglio che ricordi l’amore, voglio che sia speciale.”

Era stato dolce e tenero, si erano scoperti e coccolati, rifugiati l’uno nell’altro con carezze sfiorate e parole sussurrate, era stata indubbiamente la notte più bella della sua vita.

Ne seguirono altre, piene di passione, ma quella……

Il ricordo faceva troppo male e il suo cuore avrebbe voluto scoppiargli nel petto.

Si fece forza, si alzò dalla panchina e proseguì la sua camminata verso casa con lo sguardo verso il basso in modo che nessuno potesse accorgersi che stava ancora piangendo.

Arrivò a casa, ormai erano le 4 passate, non riusciva a dormire e decise di continuare a farsi del male.

Lo faceva spesso ultimamente, quando non era impegnato con il suo lavoro, si metteva a ricordare, a torturasi l’anima, una punizione che sentiva di meritare per aver distrutto la sua felicità per sempre,una sorta di monito a ricordargli quanto fosse stato stupido e codardo.

Le lacrime non avevano ancora smesso di scendere, gli occhi ormai erano rossi e bruciavano più del fuoco, avrebbe voluto urlare con tutta la forza e la disperazione che aveva dentro, ma non lo fece.

Prese violentemente a pugni il tavolo finché non presero a sanguinargli le nocche, lo faceva solo quando poteva stare lontano dal lavoro per qualche mese, quando non avrebbe dovuto dare spiegazioni a nessuno per quei lividi ed escoriazioni.

Finiva sempre così, ogni volta che pensava a loro, all’altro.

Si sentiva ridicolo ma non aveva quasi più pronunciato quel nome ad alta voce, non riusciva nemmeno a dirlo nella sua mente, Martin, quelle poche volte che gli sfuggiva sentiva il cuore spezzarsi di nuovo, in pezzi sempre più piccoli.

Non si era mai toccato pensando o pronunciando quel nome, non se lo meritava si diceva, gli sembrava sbagliato, non aveva usato i loro ricordi per il suo piacere fisico, non dopo quello che era successo, non dopo aver scelto lei spezzandogli il cuore senza voltarsi indietro.

Adesso era da solo, il suo matrimonio era finalmente finito, sull’onda dello scandalo Weinstein.

Per la prima volta da quando era entrata nella sua vita e l’aveva aiutato a distruggersela, l’aveva ringraziata.

Era stata lei ad annunciare il loro imminente divorzio, lei a confessare ai giornalisti che lo aveva sposato per agevolare la sua carriera di cantante e artista, lei che si era presa la colpa.

Non sapeva perché avesse deciso di farlo ma gliene era infinitamente grado, infondo così ne erano usciti indenni entrambi senza troppo clamore.

Aveva pensato di cercarlo, di parlargli, di spiegarli, di fargli sapere quanto si era sbagliato, di quanto era diventata vuota e priva di colore la sua vita, ma aveva paura,era letteralmente terrorizzato, non da un confronto, quello lo voleva da anni, ma dalla quasi certezza dell’indifferenza dell’altro, non avrebbe mai accattato di parlargli ancora e questo lo lasciava distrutto e senza fiato.

Nel pessimo stato in cui era, si buttò sul letto ancora vestito sperando di dormire almeno qualche ora.

Ovviamente non vi riuscì sopraffatto dagli incubi , quando la sveglia segnava le 7, lui era già sveglio.

Si costrinse a buttarsi sotto la doccia e vi restò per una buona mezz’ora, l’acqua bollente che cercava di sciogliere almeno le tensioni dei suoi muscoli.

Si rivestì, prese il telefono e lo accese.

Si rese conto che, da un paio di giorni, da quando cioè era rientrato a Londra, lo aveva lasciato spento.

Arrivarono una miriade di notifiche: chiamate e messaggi.

Guardò il mittente, erano tutte di Tom, era chiaramente preoccupato per lui, ora che pubblicamente il suo matrimonio era finito, l’amico sapeva cosa stesse provando, lo conosceva bene, gli aveva prestato più di una volta la propria spalla.

Sapeva quando stesse soffrendo per i dubbi che si stavano facendo strada in lui e voleva fargli sentire che gli era vicino, per questo lo aveva tempestato di chiamate, Tom era sempre stato uno dei suoi più cari amici e lo era ancora, l’unico a cui aveva raccontato di loro, l’unico che lo avrebbe appoggiato.

Sapeva che avrebbe dovuto chiamarlo, che ora che aveva riacceso il telefono avrebbe visto le spunte di lettura whatsapp ma non lo fece, si limitò a mandare un messaggio <scusa, non voglio parlare con nessuno, ma grazie di esserci, ti chiamo io> , almeno lo avrebbe un po’ tranquillizzato si disse.

In meno di un minuto sentì il telefono vibrare < come vuoi, io sono qui. Ah Ben, chiamalo, il dubbio non ti aiuterà a stare meglio>.

Lo lesse e lanciò l’iphone sul letto, sapeva che aveva ragione ma..se non avesse risposto?

Si disinfettò le nocche e vi mise una fasciatura, facevano dannatamente male.

Si mise a guardare le ultime notizie, la foto sua e di Sophie insieme divisa da una saetta era su tutti i giornali , un grande titolo “ È arrivata la realtà, finito il sogno per una delle coppie più unite di Hollywood”.

Scoppiò a ridere, una risata isterica, in realtà.

Quante bugie pensò.

Il telefono vibrò di nuovo.

^sarà ancora Tom^ pensò un po’ contrariato, anche se capiva bene le preoccupazioni del suo migliore amico ed infondo gliene era riconoscente, si preoccupava sempre per lui, ancora di più da quando aveva barattato la sua felicità.

< Come stai? Ho letto di te e Sophie. Ad essere onesto non mi dispiace affatto, ma forse hai bisogno di qualcuno con cui berci su. M.>

Riprese violentemente a tremare, cercò di tranquillizzarsi e rilesse ancora una volta il messaggio.

Non ci credeva, non poteva essere vero, qualcuno gli stava sicuramente facendo uno scherzo di pessimo gusto.

Eppure era il numero di Martin, e sicuramente la frecciatina era nel suo perfetto stile, aveva sempre saputo dolce amaro.

Doveva farsi coraggio e rispondere, in fondo era quello che voleva da mesi, un pretesto per parlargli, non poteva perdere quell’occasione o se ne sarebbe pentito.

Prese un grosso respiro, con le mani ancora tremanti si mise a rispondere.

< Berrei volentieri qualcosa. Sai dove abito. Porta le birre. B>

Firmavano i loro messaggi con le iniziali dei propri nomi da sempre, da quando in Sherlock i loro alter ego facevano lo stesso,solo che loro per pigrizia avevano mantenuto solo quella del nome.

Pensò che era la prima volta dopo il matrimonio che rimetteva piede nel suo appartamento del centro, non ci aveva più messo piede perché ogni volta che provava a farlo il cuore veniva sopraffatto dal dolore e dai ricordi.

Era il loro rifugio, questo era il luogo della loro prima volta, qui si erano scambiati le loro promesse nel buio della notte e sempre qui conservava i ricordi più belli della sua vita.

Appena in tempo per riprendersi almeno in parte da quei pensieri che il telefono vibrò di nuovo < Aprimi. M.>

Premette il pulsante del citofono, girò la chiave nella serratura ed attese che l’altro salisse le scale, indeciso se andargli in contro sulla porta o lasciarla socchiusa ed aspettarlo sul divano dell’ingresso.

Propese per la seconda.

Martin arrivò di sopra, aprì la porta, la richiuse con cura a chiave alle sue spalle e lo salutò.

“ Ecco le birre” ne sfilò due dalla borsa .

“Meglio che metti nel frigorifero le altre.”

Prese il sacchetto e lo ripose nel frigorifero, tornò indietro con il cavatappi.

Aprirono le due bottiglie, le fecero battere una contro l’altra come loro abitudine e iniziarono a bere.

Erano entrambi in imbarazzo ed il silenzio iniziava ad essere pesante ma era comunque qualcosa.

“ Allora… sei single, adesso!”non era una domanda, il tono lievemente divertito.

“Sì” non riusciva a parlare, il battito accelerato , le dita che si torturavano, il fiato corto.

“La coppia innamorata, quanto mi dispiace.”

Lo stava torturando e lo lasciava fare, ne aveva tutte le ragioni per quello che era successo, pensava.

Se quello era l’unico modo pur di averlo un po’ vicino sarebbe andata bene comunque, se lo sarebbe fatto bastare.

“Oh scusa, forse il mio sarcasmo è fuori luogo, non vorrei ferirti.” Stava ridendo sotto i baffi, ora, lo conosceva bene.

“ Sentiti libero di dire tutto quello che pensi, non sarò io a fermarti.” In un sorso finì la birra e andò a prenderne un’altra, lo sguardo vuoto.

“No scusa, mi spiace.”

“ Ti prego risparmiamelo, non vedi l’ora di pronunciare le 4 quattro paroline magiche, non è vero?”

“Cosa? Te lo avevo detto? Sì! In effetti mi danno molta soddisfazione!”

“Sono contento per te, sembra che alla fine sia riuscito a fare qualcosa che ti rende ancora felice.”

Si morse il labbro inferiore, una lacrima stava per uscire e non voleva, non poteva.

“Uhm” deglutì . Lui era felice, lo era davvero finché Ben non gli spezzò il cuore. Sviò il discorso.

“Cos’hai fatto alla mano?”

“Nulla.”

“Forse è meglio che vada, non è stata una grande idea venire qui.”Finì di bere la sua birra e fece per andarsene.

Non avrebbe voluto, sarebbe rimasto lì per sempre se l’altro glielo avesse chiesto, strinse forte i pugni a quel pensiero e si maledisse. Non avrebbe fatto il primo passo,non stavolta.

Erano stati tutti suoi i primi passi: il primo invito ad uscire, la prima dichiarazione, il primo bacio, la prima volta.

Lo rivoleva accanto, era chiaro, ma stavolta toccava a Ben battersi x loro, lui lo aveva già fatto e non era finita per niente bene.

Era ancora ferito e deluso ma non poteva fingere con se stesso, era dannatamente difficile perdonare Ben per quello che gli aveva fatto ma , non poteva ignorare il fatto di amarlo ancora con tutto se stesso, nonostante tutto.

Venne scosso dai sui pensieri dalla sua voce.

“Perché se venuto Martin? sul serio!”

Stavano continuando a farsi del male e questo non faceva bene a nessuno dei due.

Lo sguardo basso, “Ho visto le copertine dei giornali….Volevo sapere come stavi.”

“NO voglio sapere perché oggi? Nessuno sa che sono tornato a Londra.” Si rese conto che non era vero nello stesso istante in cui finì la frase, ma come aveva potuto?

“Ben, a giudicare dal tuo sguardo devi aver già capito. Hai un amico che tiene molto a te, pensava avessimo bisogno di parlare, credo avesse ragione, quindi eccomi qui.”

Un lampo gli attraversò gli occhi, era furioso, avrebbe fatto i conti con Tom più tardi.

“ Comunque, per rispondere alla domanda di prima, ho preso a pugni il tavolo pensando a noi.”Gli uscì così naturale, non se lo aspettava, si strinse la testa tra le mani.

L’altro sulla porta si fermò di scatto e tornò a sedersi, gli occhi spalancati.

Ecco, lo aveva detto: NOI. Quella parola lo torturava da anni, non avrebbe dovuto dirlo, ma ormai non ne sopportava più il peso.

Avrebbe provato a spiegarsi se gliene avesse dato la possibilità, ormai erano lì, questa era la sua occasione, avrebbe potuto essere l’unica e non l’avrebbe sprecata, avrebbe almeno provato.

“Cos’hai fatto ?” chiese incredulo.

“Esattamente quello che ho detto Martin, penso a noi, lo faccio sempre,e quando il dolore diventa troppo forte ed io non ho impegni lavorativi, prendo a pugni le cose per cercare di lenirlo.”

Si aspettava una battuta acida, una presa in giro, ma non arrivarono.

Il biondo stava in silenzio ad osservarlo, ad assimilare nei sui pensieri quella confessione, a cercare di capire cosa dovesse significare.

Il moro riprese “ Avevi ragione, ho fatto lo sbaglio più grande della mia vita, ho perso tutto quello che per me aveva valore. Il mio cuore d’allora non è più stato capace di rimettere insieme i pezzi ed ora capisco che è troppo tardi, mi spiace averti fatto del male. Mi spiace di non aver creduto in noi fino in fondo, mi spiace di non averci difeso , mi dispiace tanto Martin.”

La lacrima che era riuscito a trattenere poco prima uscì ora dai suoi occhi creando uno strano bagliore sulle sue guance chiare.

Martin si alzò più velocemente di quanto in realtà non volesse e si avvicinò a lui, asciugò quella lacrima dolcemente con la punta delle dita, sfiorandogli la pelle.

Ne scese subito un’altra.

Decise di rischiare , appoggiò le labbra calde alla guancia e la prese.

“M-Martin, cosa stai facendo?” ormai le lacrime scendevano copiose.

Cosa voleva dire? Cosa doveva aspettarsi? Aveva paura, non riusciva a respirare.

“Ben, anch’io penso sempre a te.” cercava di trovare le parole più adatte.

“Ben, devo saperlo, sii sincero. Pensi che saresti capace di spezzarmi il cuore un’altra volta?”

Lui scosse la testa, abbassò per un attimo gli occhi, poi li rialzò per incontrare quei bellissimi occhi blu davanti ai suoi .

“ NO Martin, non potrei mai più spezzarti il cuore, non senza spezzare di nuovo anche il mio,ed onestamente sono troppi anni che sono infelice . Non potrei più sopportarlo.”

“ Nemmeno per la tua carriera? gli asciugò un’altra lacrima.

“ NO Martin, nemmeno per quella, ieri sera mi sono quasi rotto una mano e non era la prima volta, quindi NO ,non lo farei per nessun motivo.”

Martin lo baciò delicatamente sule labbra.

“Allora, se è così, di dirò il vero motivo per cui sono venuto oggi.”

“ Di-dimmi Martin.”la voce spezzata .

“Sono tornato a riprendermi ciò che è mio. Sono tornato a riprendermi il cuore che mi appartiene!”

“S-siamo sempre stati tuoi , io ed il mio cuore e non ce ne andremo da nessuna parte, mai più.”

Si baciarono ancora, si strinsero stretti l’uno all’altro, le loro lacrime si mescolarono, lacrime di gioia finalmente tornavano a rigare la loro guance.

“Ti amo.”

“Ti amo.”

Le voragini che entrambi avevano sentito nel petto questi anni, si stavano riempiendo di calore e presto sarebbero state solo un brutto ricordo .

Era una mattina di novembre, come allora era la loro seconda volta.

Con questa consapevolezza e una strana leggerezza nel cuore andarono verso la camera da letto.

Questa volta, ne erano entrambi certi, tutto sarebbe andato bene.


End file.
